She's Everything
by LilyFox
Summary: High school isn't as simple as adults precieve it. Serena Hatfield, has her fair share of troubles, being a rocker in a school full of preps. But her life takes a dramatic turn when she sees the guy of her dreams preforming the Friday before senior yearAU
1. Friday the 13th

**Title: She's Everything**

**Author: Lilyfox  
**  
Disclaimer: Serena and Darien aren't mine, but the rest of the characters are. Email me and I'll give you permission to use them though.  
  
Author's Note: Hey everybody! This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic (but not my first fanfic). Suggestions are welcome. Flames are not. I'd like to thank my editor, Lisa! Woohoo! Go you! Lol. She's also a wonderful poet/songwriter and wrote the song in this chapter. Which is titled She's Everything. It's also the title song of the story. And it's copyrighted by Blue Line (our band). I'd also like to thank Sam and her friend Kat who helped me with a few things in this chapter.  
  
Serena Hatfield sat down in front of her vanity, twirling one long blonde wisp of her hair around her finger. She gave a sigh, and looked over the calender. August 13th, she laughed. Friday the 13th, the unluckiest day of the year. How ironic... it was also the last Friday before she started senior year.  
  
Looking at her vanity she saw pictures of her dog, friends, family, and one specific picture of her ex boyfriend and her at the Metallica concert last Spring. Rolling her eyes at how she couldn't get her mind off him, she tore the picture off and threw it into the trash can. _'Goodbye Dean, and hell with you,'_ she mentally added.  
  
Bored out of her mind she went over to her queen size bed, and unceremoniously flopped onto it. Staring at her deep burgundy walls she rolled over on her stomach. As she was about to yell in frustration her cell phone rang. The Master of Puppets ringtone going off.  
  
Running to it she hoped it was someone, anyone, who would take her out of this boredom. Looking at the screen she saw it was her best friend, Lorena Smith. "What up Lor?"  
  
"Hey Sere, guess what I just heard?"  
  
"Linkin Park's coming back to town?" Serena asked hopefully. She'd missed their last concert, much to her annoyance. "Or better yet, you got me tickets to The Vans Warped Tour in some awesome town?"  
  
"Keep dreaming Sere."  
  
"Damn it," She heard Lorena laugh over the line.  
  
"But it has to do with rock music."  
  
"Just tell me, the suspense is killing me," Serena muttered sarcastically.  
  
"Well I was off at Hot Topic getting a new belt, and Kent Lorenz, the owner of that place who has local rock bands play, Hellspit, was passing out flyers. They're having a special thing going on tonight since school is starting Monday. All the best bands in DFW are going to be there tonight."  
  
"Righteous!" Serena cried out jumping off her bed.  
  
"Yeah that's not all, special admissions price, $5 to get in."  
  
"Awesome! How bout the two of us go together."  
  
"My thoughts exactly, and supposedly Kent said that some band is making their debut tonight. He swore they were the best he's heard since Bowling for Soup. Even though he said they were more punk than Bowling for Soup."  
  
"Can't wait to hear them. So what time are we meeting there?"  
  
"How bout we get there around nine. The flyer says the live music won't start till 9:30."  
  
"Alright see you tonight, later."  
  
"Later." With that Serena rushed over to her closest. What to wear? She flipped through her mostly black or red clothes. She took out a pair of black cargoes. Tight around the waist to show her nice hips, baggy around the legs for the style.  
  
She then took out a black tight tank top. It fit her perfectly, having a low neck cut to show off her cleavage, and it fell just above her midriff. Showing her flat stomach. She then went to the vanity picking her jewelry. A spiked collar which accentuated her smooth graceful neck. She put on forty black jelly bracelets and a spiked bracelet on her arm. And last a beautiful three band silver ring, which the bands twirled making a spiral pattern with a silver ball on the top and bottom.  
  
She then grabbed her pair of black Vans, and ran down stairs, sliding down the long banister. Right when she jumped off she ran straight into her fourteen year old brother, Sammy, who had been skating by on his skateboard.  
  
"Sammy! Damn you, look at the skid mark on the parquet! What the hell am I going to tell Mom. She told you not to skateboard in the house. Take a rag and scrub that skid mark till it comes off. Oh and you're on your own tonight, I'm off at Hellspit. If Mom calls tell her we're almost out of money for food, and the send us some if she isn't coming home for a while. Bye." And Serena ran out after saying everything without taking a breath.  
  
She took out her keys from her pocket, and opened the door to her black Ford Mustang. Glancing at her watch she saw she was late, as always.

"Shit," she hissed as she made a sharp turn to avoid hitting a car. Turning on the radio she heard The Edge come on. Turning up the volume as she heard Linkin Park play.  
  
She sped through Ft. Worth thinking about her mother, that bitch. Her mother did truly love her and her brother. She was just a bad mother. After Serena's father died last year her mom had decided to leave for months on a time, trying to _find_ herself. Leaving Serena to take care of her brother in their huge mansion.  
  
She snapped out of her thoughts as she pulled into a parking lot. Quickly parking her car near the front she ran to the door where she saw Lorena standing. Lor, as she called her, was taller than her with long chestnut hair with auburn and blonde highlights. She had pretty almond shaped green eyes.  
  
Serena smiled, "Like the outfit," she nodded at what Lorena was wearing. At the comment Lorena looked down. She was wearing almost the same black cargoes than Serena except her's had a chain clipped to the front and back belt loops. She was wearing a similar black tank, but had a white Chinese style dragon on the front, and showed more of her midriff. She was wearing pretty much the same jewelry, the only difference was she was wearing a stud in the cartilage part of her ear.  
  
"Thanks, like your outfit too." From inside they could hear the bass of the music vibrating through the ground. Lorena looked at her watch, "You're late again."  
  
"Hey you said nine and it's 9:15. And if you want to blame anybody, blame Sammy."  
  
"What did he do this time?"  
  
"Well he was skateboarding in the house, which I normally wouldn't mind. But he ran into me as I was jumping off the banister, and left a skid mark."  
  
"Think he'll be able to get it off?"  
  
"He better as hell get it off, or Mom will skin him right after she skins me. Anyway lets get inside."  
  
They both walked over to the front entrance. A bouncer dressed in black asked to see their ID, and five dollars. Serena and Lorena handed over their IDs. Both being seventeen, they could get in with no problem.  
  
As they walked in their senses were flooded with the darkness of the room. The rock music echoed off the walls as the two walked toward two bar stools. Serena turned to Lorena, "You know Lor this place isn't bad, we should come here more often."  
  
"Glad you enjoyed it, Miss..?" A tall man around 24 came up behind them. He had brown hair flecked with red. And had a smile gracing his face.

"Serena Hatfield."  
  
"Glad to meet you Serena, Kent Lorenz."  
  
"Hey Kent!" Lorena called to him from her bar stool.  
  
"Hey Lorena, glad to see you could make it. We're going to start anytime. Just a few more songs." They both nodded as he moved to talk to a few other people.  
  
"He seems nice," Serena said to Lorena.  
  
"Yeah he is, hey Sere, I think that's Jake Poler from school," she nodded to a guy with blond hair who was leaning the wall.  
  
"Hey you're right, isn't he a skater?" Just as she asked the question he came up to her.  
  
Jake Poler was no other word than hot. He was the leader of the skaters at the school, and known for being able to win any skateboarding contest around. Everyone was sure he'd turn pro one day. He had blond hair, a shade darker than Serena's, which was always spiked up. His brown eyes held warmth and fun in them.  
  
"Hey Serena," He smiled a charming smile at her.  
  
"Hey Jake," She heard Nirvana's _Smells Like Teen Spirit_ come blaring through the speakers. Lorena and Serena burst out in squeals.  
  
"Damn I love Nirvana!" Lorena yelled for everybody to hear.  
  
Serena joined her, "Kurt Cobain! I love you! I wish you were still alive!" Jake laughed at the two girls.  
  
"Well Serena, if you love Nirvana so much, care to dance?" Serena smiled and let him lead her on the floor in front of the stage where the DJ was at. There were couples who were flowing with the beats of the music, and Serena and Jake started to join them.  
  
Serena stepped in front of Jake, her back toward him. He wrapped his arms around her body pulling her near him. They moved to the rhythm, the flowing lyrics of Nirvana. As the song ended the DJ announced the start of the live bands. Everyone gave a cheer.  
  
"Everyone put it up for Line Drive! Tonight's their debut, and they are damn good. A mix of Blink 182, New Found Glory, and The Offsprings!" Everyone shouted as three spotlights shone on three guys.  
  
The first to catch Serena's eye was the lead singer/electric guitarist. He was tall and had an athletic build. His hair was raven black and the perfect length. It fell mid neck, and the only layered part of it was the front. Which fell perfectly in his, what Serena could guess, midnight blue eyes. There was no other way to describe him as hot.  
  
No, not just hot, he had an untamed sexiness to him. Making him irresistible to her. He had a sense of recklessness and danger to him.  
  
From the looks of him he was a skater. He wore baggy black skating pants with a black Flipside shirt, which even though it wasn't tight at all showed off his toned muscles. As he stroked the first cord on his Fender guitar, she could tell he was one hell of a guitar player. His solo was soon followed by the two other band members.

After the musical intro his voice came over the speakers. Serena unconsciously sighed as his sang the lyrics. His voice was smooth and gently. She closed her eyes and listened the lyrics of the song.  
  
_She's everything he wants her to be  
She's perfect in a way of her own  
She's got better intentions than most  
And still... she doesn't know  
  
He pauses, breath caught in his throat  
His mind's barely staying afloat  
She runs a hand through her hair  
He feels like he's gasping for air  
  
She's everything he wants her to be  
She's perfect in a way of her own  
She's got better intentions than most  
And still... she doesn't know  
  
_

_He thinks that she will always be  
The most beautiful thing he's ever seen  
The way she's always smiling and happy  
Is something he doesn't ever see_

_She's everything he wants her to be  
She's perfect in a way of her own  
She's got better intentions than most  
And still... she doesn't know  
  
And when she walks through the door  
He feels things he can't ignore  
She's got a heart made of gold  
And when she wants she can be quite bold_

_She's everything he wants her to be  
She's perfect in a way of her own  
She's got better intentions than most  
And still... she doesn't know_

_She's got the best personality  
She's everything he needs to see  
She's all that he will ever need  
She's perfect as can be_

_She's everything he wants her to be  
She's perfect in a way of her own  
She's got better intentions than most  
And still... she doesn't know  
  
The way he feels about her  
Or how perfect she is  
Or how good her intentions are  
She doesn't know...  
She doesn't know...  
_  
The final chord was struck, and the crowd burst out in huge cheers and shouts. During the song everyone had been jumping up and down banging their head at the awesome melody. Damn they were good. She sent another look up to the skater with ebony hair. Before he walked off stage.  
  
She turned and noticed Jake still had his arms wrapped around her waist. She smiled knowingly, "How did you like them?"  
  
"They were righteous, a little of all mixed into them. The intro was all metal, the lyrics were alternative, and the melody was all punk rock. You?"  
  
"I think they were damn good, and they'll become huge." She was about to say that she wondered who the lead singer was, but bit her tongue before asking. He didn't look like any of the skaters from her school, and she didn't want to make Jake jealous. He was a great guy, and she saw herself with him. So what's the point of potentially ruining the chance she had with Jake.  
  
Just as Jake was about to reply, Lorena came up to Serena looking frantic. "What's the matter Lor?" Serena asked in concern.  
  
"Ted is here?! We got to get out." She looked around hoping he'd not spotted her. Ted Leonard was Lorena's greatest enemy. He was tall and muscular, from years of soccer, with untamed brown hair that stuck out in every which direction. His green eyes were the same shade as Lorena's, a deep forest green.  
  
"I'm not ruining my night because of some guy who has a major crush on you. And doesn't know how to deal with it," Serena said defiantly.  
  
"He doesn't have a crush on me! How can you say such a thing?!" Lorena glared at Serena anger flashing in her eyes.  
  
"Fine what ever you say," She turned to Jake smiling up at him, "Hey Jake I got to head since I have to hide Lor before _lover boy_ comes looking for her."  
  
"Excuse me?!" Lorena shouted indigently.  
  
Serena stood on her tiptoes whispering in Jake's ear, her breath tickling his ear, "She's just as enamored with him as he is with her." Being this close to Jake was nice, she could smell his cologne. Not realizing Serena was taking enjoyment being this close of him he gave a laugh, at what she said about Lorena.  
  
"Got yah. Hey will you meet me Monday at lunch?"  
  
"Sure , where shall we meet?"  
  
"How about the statue of the panther in the front hall?"  
  
"K see you there Jake. Later!" She turned around flipping her golden hair which went down to her lower back, over he shoulder.  
  
"Later!" Jake called out staring at her departing figure. Damn did she look good. He turned back to the stage to listen to the newest band on the stage.  
  
Serena ran to catch up to Lorena who had already ran out of the club. But not paying attention to where she was going she ran straight into someone.  
  
"Dude sorry..." She stopped as she said who it was, "Hey Ted." She smiled.  
  
"Serena," He smiled, "So I'm guessin that was Smith who ran out of here. I don't think she realized she ran right by me."  
  
"Oh stop is Ted, just say her name. It's so obvious you've fallen for her, and she...."  
  
But he cut her off before she could finish, "I haven't _fallen_ for her. Anyway I didn't even expect her here."  
  
Serena laughed, "Where else would you expect her on a Friday night? Some crazy techno club? I thought you knew us better."  
  
"Hey I didn't even think you two would be here. I was invited by my cousin who just moved here, who's playing tonight. Or actually I think he's already played."  
  
"What band does he play in?"  
  
"Line Drive, they were having their debut tonight."  
  
"Oh my god Ted! You know them!" She squealed in excitement, "They rocked this place to hell! I swear they are the next big thing. And that guy who was the lead singer/electric guitarist was brilliant."  
  
Ted smirked, "Really, he's actually my...." But he was cut off by Lorena who stormed up to Serena.  
  
"You were suppose to follow me, not talk to this fruitcake."  
  
"Well at least I''m sweet Smith, unlike you who is probably the most bitter girl at Paschal High."  
  
"You don't know what you're talking about Leonard. Come on Serena, I have to get ready for my _date _tonight." She sneered at Ted. Who's face momentarily dropped., but he quickly masked it.  
  
"With who?!" Jealously rising in him.  
  
"None of your business Leonard." She turned and walked away, her head held high with dignity and poise. Serena turned to Ted and gave him a reassuring smile, and chased after Lorena.  
  
As Serena finally made it outside she found Lorena waiting for her. "That was a rotten thing you just did. Some would say even bitchy."  
  
"I don't give a fuck, lend a cigarette?" Serena could tell her friend was in a rotten mood, she only smoked when upset.  
  
"I don't smoke."  
  
Lorena just gave out a grunt, and leaned against the wall. They could hear the music from inside floating out, and the crowd cheering.  
  
"Why did you lie to him Lor?" Serena asked softly.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Did you want to make him jealous or something? Cause if that was your goal, you sure as hell succeeded."  
  
"I DON'T KNOW WHY I DID IT!" Lorena let out, "I just did. Even though his comeback was lame it still hurt, and I wanted to hurt him back. So I lied. I wasn't thinking." Serena went over to give her friend a hug. Lorena started crying into her shoulder.  
  
After a few minutes Lorena sniffled, "What would everyone at school say if they saw me here crying over a lame comeback my enemy told me?"  
  
"Screw what everyone thinks. They don't count. It's what you think. And when you ask me what everyone in school would think you sound like a prep." Serena shuddered.  
  
Lorena gasped, "I'm so not a prep! I don't go around only thinking about popularity, shopping, and fashion. Have I ever said gag me with a spoon seriously?"

Serena laugh, "I think you just did. But we're different and we choose to be different. We chose to be the opposite of preps and be rockers. Don't let what others think of you rule your life. I sure as hell don't let it rule mine. Life is so much simpler if you just live it the way you truly want to live it." Serena smiled at Lorena who returned the smile.  
  
"You're so right."  
  
"What did you expect, I am perfect after all." Serena said in mock arrogance. And they burst out laughing.  
  
"Let's go to Cool N' Joys, I feel in the mood for some ice cream," Serena licked her lips as she thought of a huge banana split.  
  
Lorena laughed at the look of longing on her best friends face, "Sure, I could do with some extra fattening ice cream." And the two friends walked off to their cars, talking about Line Drive.


	2. Mysteries

**Title: She's Everything**

**Author: Lilyfox**

Disclaimer: Serena and Darien aren't mine, but the rest of the characters are. Email me and I'll give you permission to use them though.

Author's Note: Hey I know it's been awhile since I've updated any of my stories lately and I'm sorry. I just got through my first 6 weeks of High School and finally I'm on Fall Break for 2 days. I've also been busy writing lyrics with Lisa for Held Back's (we changed the name of our band from Blue Line to Held Back) Debut CD, Unintentional Suicide. Hope you like the new chapter, I'm going to try to update The Legends Before the Tale, this weekend, no promise though. And just for the record I didn't send this chapter to my editor.

Darien Shields couldn't stop grinning as he trudged over to his car. Line Drive's debut had been a success, and they'd made a name for themselves. He gently slid his guitar case in the trunk, and was about to close the trunk as he heard a girl start yelling.

"I DON"T KNOW WHY I DID IT!" He turned and saw a tall, athletic brunette yelling at a slim blonde. The blonde didn't seem angry at the brunette, she had a sympathetic look on her soft features.

Darien didn't know why but he couldn't take his eyes off the blonde. She was about 5'5 with beautiful golden hair that fell to the small of her back. He couldn't make out her face, but for some reason he knew she was beautiful.

He mentally shook himself. Didn't he promise himself not to get in a relationship or even think of one for a few years? After the dilemma with Lindsey stabbing him in the back, back in Boston earlier that year. He really didn't want anything to do with girls. But just making a comment mentally that a girl was probably beautiful didn't mean he wanted to have a relationship with her... or did it?

'Ok screw my AP Psychology class I took last year. All it succeeded in was make me feel like I'm going insane.' He mentally said as he saw the blonde envelop the brunette in a friendly hug. Ok so he was guessing the brunette was having emotional problems like most hormonal teenage girls, and the blonde was one of her close friends and was helping her?

'Ok add insane and has tendency to over analyze things that don't even have anything to do with me, to my _Adjectives That Describe Darien Shields_ list' He snorted at his inner thoughts, and closed the trunk of his red Mitsubishi Eclipse.

He had just opened the door to his car when Travis Halloway, the bass guitarist in Line Drive, came running across the parking lot. Followed by Jaime Kingston the drummer. Travis had his guitar case slung over his shoulder haphazardly, and was yelling something incoherent.

Darien smiled, Travis and Jaime were his two best friends from Ft. Worth. When he had moved here from Boston at the beginning of the summer, he'd met up with them at the local skate park. From hearing that Darien played the electric guitar and could sing. They pushed him to join their band, Line Drive. The rest was history.

"Hey you son of a bitch! You better not as hell think your going to sneak off with out one, helping us pack up Jaime's drum set. And two without going with us to IHOP to celebrate." Travis came laughing up at Darien.

"Wouldn't dream of it, dude what happened to you Jaime?" He had just noticed the huge bruise that was already forming on his friend's forehead.

Jaime laughed, but quickly winced at the pain the resonated through his head, "Tripped over some dude's guitar case backstage, and my head hit the outer edge of one of the corners on the wall."

Darien winced just thinking of the pain, "Damn the must have hurt, at least it was after our turn. I don't think you would be able to play the drums after that."

Jaime smiled not wanting to laugh again because of the pain, "I know as well as hell I couldn't, the migrane feels like murder right now."

Travis laughed, "The made no sense Jaime."

Jaime smirked, "Well to me it did."

Suddenly Darien remembering the mysterious blonde, "Hey guys I saw this blonde chick, and I was wondering if she went to PHS. She looked about seventeen." He nodded over to the wall, but she and the brunette had disappeared.

Travis laughed, "If you don't know her name I can't tell you, even with a name I might not know her. There's over 700 people per graduating class. How did she look like, even though that might not help."

"She was a sure rocker from what I perceived. She didn't look gothic but was wearing all black. And just the style of cloths she wore screamed rocker. She had long blonde hair that went to the small of her back. It was a light blonde with golden highlights. Nice curves, about 5'5, and soft features." Darien stopped to think, "Oh yeah and she was comforting a tall brunette."

Jaime had a knowing smile, "Did the brunette have an athletic look to her? Like nice legs,

tight ass, and washboard abs?"

"Don't let Ted hear you talk about her like that. He'll kill you."

"Ted can kiss my ass for all I care."

Darien looked between his two friends, "I'm guessing you know who she is then?"

Travis replied no at the exact moment Jamie said yes. Jaime turned to look at Travis and automatically changed his answer, "Nope don't know her."

Darien narrowed his eyes suspiciously, "And why don't I believe you two?"

Jaime clapped Darien in the back, "Come on Dare be reasonable, there's so many blonde chicks at Paschal. We couldn't tell you if we knew her from just a description." Jaime smiled, keeping hidden his two fingers crossed behind his back.

Darien sighed understanding Jaime perfectly, "So are we going to hurry up and pack that drum set, I'm craving pancakes." The three laughed and walked back to Hellspit.

Darien didn't get his pancakes till three hours later. Well actually they had just pulled up into the IHOP parking after spending three hours packing up the drum set. The guys rushed into the 24/7 diner after parking their cars. Looking around Darien laughed, "Only the insomniacs of Ft. Worth are here." Looking at who occupied the diner.

A pretty waitress with flowing auburn hair laughed, "Hey! There's no problem with that. The late night crowd is always the funnest. That's why I volunteer to take the night shift." She smiled her light blue eyes twinkling.

Darien was about to correct her that funnest wasn't a word, but bit his tongue. Who cared anyway? So he smiled back.

"So just you three? No girlfriends?" She asked innocently, too innocently. The three guys picked up what she really was asking in a heartbeat.

"Nope, no girlfriends," Travis smiled winking at the pretty waitress. She giggled and grabbed three menus and led them to a booth.

"My name is Faye, if you need anything at all just ask." And she walked off to go take the order of some weeping bald man who was staring at a picture of a middle age woman. He kept saying over and over again, 'Why the pool boy? Why did you cheat on me for him?'

"Is it just me or is Travis interested in a certain redhead?" Darien laughed.

"I have to agree with Dare here," Jamie added. Just as Travis was about to defend his case four guys about fourteen years old skated into the diner on their skateboards. Happy for the distraction Travis turned to realize he knew one of the guys.

"Yo Sammy over here!" He called out to the ring leader of the group. He knew Sammy cause he and his older sister who was also a Senior, lived on the same street.

Sammy turned to see Travis and skated over. "What up Sammy haven't seen you in forever." Jaime smiled too, he also knew Sammy. It was he and Travis who had taught Sammy how to skateboard when Sammy was nine.

"Hey Travis, hey Jaime. Who's the new guy?"

"This Darien Shields, he moved three months ago from Boston. He's lead singer and electric guitarist for Line Drive. And he is one hell of a skater. I'd swear he was better than Jake."

Sammy looked surprised, "Literally?!" He held his hand out, "Sammy Hatfield."

"Yeah he lives down the street from me with his sis," Travis explained to Darien. He turned back to Sammy, "So what are you doing here at one in the morning? Not that I'm against it or anything."

"Mom's been gone for three months, and Sere told me I was on my own tonight. She was going off to Hellspit with Lorena I think. And you know Sere when she goes off on a Friday night, she doesn't return till like five in the morn."

"I knew she was there!" Travis and Jaime high fived each other.

"It was her wasn't it?" Jaime asked Travis.

"I'd swear my life on it," Travis gave a whoop. Sammy shrugged and Darien looked totally confused.

"You guys played tonight at Hellspit didn't y'all?" Sammy asked realization dawning on him.

"Yeah."

"Did Sere do anything humiliating?" Sammy asked with a raised an eyebrow.

"No not at all. We just thought we saw her, but wasn't sure," Jaime shrugged nonchalantly.

"Whatever, well great seeing y'all, and great meeting you Darien." Sammy turned and headed back to his group of friends.

"He's a cool lil dude. I can't believe he's a freshman this year." Travis laughed as he drank his chocolate shake.

An hour and a half later the three guys left, all three on a sugar high. They said their goodbyes and headed home in their cars. Jaime in his army green Land Rover, Travis in his midnight blue F150 pickup truck, and Darien in his bright red Eclipse.

When he pulled up in his driveway at his fancy mansion in Mira Vista, one of the most expensive neighborhoods in Ft. Worth, he noticed his parent's expensive Mercedes wasn't in the driveway. Surprised he unlocked the front door and walked in, turning the lights on. As he moved to the kitchen to get something to drink, he spotted a letter written by his mother on the table.

_Darien_

_Off visiting your sister, Aurora, in Alexandria, Virginia. It was one of those spur of the moment things. She called this afternoon while you were off getting ready for your debut. She's pregnant! __Yes, finally she got pregnant after two years of marriage to Charlie. We should be back in one or two weeks. We left you the credit card, and if you need anything just call. Have a good first week of school. And don't get expelled for anything stupid, which includes skipping, fighting, and especially doing unappropriated acts with a girl on school property! Not that we suspect you. Your father and I love you._

_Madeleine Shields _

"Of course they just needed an excuse to see their dear Aurora." Darien muttered bitterly, "If I ever had a wife who got pregnant, they'd wait two weeks before heading off maybe even a month. To 'close up business'" He went over to the fridge and grabbed a beer.

His parents had always allowed him to drink at home as long as he didn't get drunk. How he hated his older sister sometimes. Don't get him wrong, he loved her, yes, as every younger brother loves his sister. He was like every protective brother. But also Aurora always annoyed him unintentionally.

She was six years older than him, and the perfect daughter. She was beautiful, a genius, and followed all the rules perfectly. When she was in high school she had been valedictorian, president of the National Honor Society, president of Student Council, and president of the French Club. She had never had a detention, and had won a full scholarship to Stanford.

Now she had a doctorate in some complicated medical field, neuropathy. She was sure to become the next Nobel Prize winner. So of course next to bloody Aurora Elizabeth Shields, oh excuse me _Dr. Aurora Elizabeth Shields Weatherbe_, in his parents eyes he was a failure.

Of course he was very smart, but it didn't show much in his grades.... well when you sleep in all of your classes and rather practice your guitar or skateboard than do homework, of course your teachers are going to fail you. Well not fail but give you C's and D's. He personally had no problem with his grades. And his parents had given up long ago trying to get him to work.

Suddenly it hit him. He was alone for probably two weeks, maybe even three since he was betting that on the second week his parents would call up saying they'd be staying for another week. With his parent's credit card. Mmm.... maybe there was a reason for why he was born Aurora's brother.

The sun shone through the curtains into Serena's face. She moaned and buried her face in her pillow. Knowing it was a hopeless case to try to fall asleep again, she rolled over on her side and her eyes opened. She blinked once, and then blinked twice. This wasn't her room.

The walls were a deep forest green, the curtains made of green velvet, looking down the bed she was in had green sheets, blanket, and pillows. And then it hit her, she was in the guest room at Lorena's. She gave a sigh of release, close call there. She thought she had gotten drunk and without knowledge of her actions had gotten laid by a complete stranger.

'Well....if it was that skater with ebony hair I wouldn't mind.' She slapped her forehead trying to get the mental pictures out. She turned to look at the electric alarm clock. 'Nine in the morn, had dare the sun wake me up at such an ungodly hour.'

She lifted herself out of bed and tiptoed down the hall. She creaked open Lorena's bedroom door which had a huge poster of a Parental Advisory sticker on it. Peaking in she saw that Lorena had closed her curtains the night before, "That lucky bastard," Serena hissed.

And then a brilliant plan popped into her head. She snuck over to Lorena's stereo. Turning it on, she put the volume to the lowest as possible. Then she took the black binder which had Lorena's name written across it in huge letters. Opening it she skimmed through the CDs looking for one specific.

She found it and tried to mimic the villains in Disney movies, by giving an evil cackle. Well the key word was tried, she ended up sounding like a bull frog on crack. Oh well. She looked at the CD. Nirvana's Nevermind was one of the best CDs of all times. She opened the CD tray and slipped in.

As the tray closed she turned the nob that controlled the volume, so the volume was the loudest as possible. She looked if double bass was on. Seeing it was she rolled her eyes, of course Lorena, like her, listened to rock music with the double bass on.

She then pressed play and the whole room shook as the first track on the CD, Smells Like Teen Spirit, came on.

Lorena snapped awake, she looked like a wreak, with her chestnut hair going in every which direction, her eyes bloodshot, and the look of pure terror on her face. Serena being the brilliant person she is, well at least that's what she thought, had grabbed a Polaroid camera from her bag. And snapped a picture of Lorena. She was laughing so hard tears were coming out of her eyes.

"What the hell?!?!" Lorena had finally gained mental control of her sleep deprived brain. Serena turned down the music to medium level still laughing.

"I swear I'm going to murder you one day and may God help me." Lorena spat as she got out of her bed.

"Ok I'll keep that in mind the next time I ask you to protect my back." Serena smiled and threw herself in front of Lorena's desk. Turning on the computer she started to hum the song which was playing. As the screen showed the welcome page where you had to type in your password, Serena yelled at Lorena who was washing her face in her bathroom.

"Hey Lor! Did you change your password?!"

She heard a muffled no through the door. Serena then typed in the password, AndyRoddickisHot. When the desktop came on which was a wallpaper of, guess who, Andy Roddick she clicked on AIM. She signed in on her screen name and looked through her buddy list to see if anyone was on. Suddenly a IM box came up.

_**RockMyWorld189002**: Hey Sere_

She had no clue who it was, but they knew her nickname so they had to know her.

_**NotADumbBlonde7777**: Um... hey back, who r u_

_**RockMyWorld189002**: Opps forgot to tell you bout my new s/n, Travis here_

_**NotADumbBlonde7777**: Travis! I was like... whoa who the hell is this_

_**RockMyWorld189002**: Haha! Well anyway I saw u yesterday at Hellspit_

_**NotADumbBlonde7777**: Literally?! Why didn't you come over so we could talk_

_**RockMyWorld189002**: Well when I first saw you, well at least I thought it was u but I wasn't sure I was on stage and Jake had his arms around ur waist_

_**NotADumbBlonde7777**: Omg r u a part of Line Drive??????_

_**NotADumbBlonde7777**: ??????????_

_**RockMyWorld189002**: U didn't recognize Jaime and me?_

_**NotADumbBlonde7777**: Opps, well the first person I saw was that electric guitarist and I didn't know him so I didn't expect you guys to be part of the band what do you play_

_**RockMyWorld189002**: Bass guitar and Jaime drums _

Serena was just about to ask who was the mysterious skater with ebony hair when she heard the annoying sound that played every time someone sent you an IM. She looked down and cursed under her breathe.

_**RockMyWorld189002**: Well g2g see u Monday_

**_RockMyWorld189002 signed off at 9:23 AM_**

Well there went her chance to find out who he was. But wait! Why was she so intent on finding out his identity? She knew nothing about him, he was nothing to her. But... she couldn't get her mind off him. 'Ahh screw it' she mentally said as she turned off the computer.

The weekend slipped away quickly, leading to Monday and the first day of school. Serena frowned into her pillow when her alarm cloak went off.

A few years ago when her father had been alive and her mother there to force her out of bed, she'd just ignore it. But being responsible for Sammy she reluctantly got up groaning. She slipped on her slippers and walked down the hall to her brother's room.

"Sammy get up! Or you'll miss the bus." She yelled as she dragged his dirty clothes basket out of his room putting it by the stairs to deal with later.

Sammy mumbled something incoherent before looking at her, "Why do I have to take the bus this year when you have a car, and I'm going to Paschal with you?"

Serena had forgotten that little detail, "We'll talk about this later, just get up." She threw a pillow at him before leaving. Heading back into her room to get dressed and ready for school.

Later as she walked into the kitchen she spotted Sammy eating some toast with a banana. She opened the cabinet and pulled out a sports bar. "Hey Sammy mind grabbing me a Dr. Pepper from the fridge?" She called out behind her.

"There's none left." He said simply as he started watching the TV.

"Damn it," Serena grumbled under her breath, "Oh and I'm bringin you to school today, but I'm going to ask Travis to take you for now on."

"Why not take me your self? Even though I much rather Travis take me."

"Cause I have stuff to do in the mornings, and I don't want to trail you around. Oh and this afternoon can you go home with someone else? I have practice."

"Fine, and I need my lunch money for this week." Serena frowned, she was running out of cash that her mom had left. She went to grab her wallet and pulled out a twenty.

"That's all you're getting this week."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." The both sat in silence finishing their breakfast. On the TV, MTV 2 was playing some new music videos. Serena finally got up and closed the TV snatching a clip and messily putting her hair up. She grabbed her backpack, a black messenger bag with pins of her favorite bands.

"Sammy I'm leaving! You have four minutes till I'm out of here!" She turned and walked out of the kitchen door leading to the garage. She jumped in her Mustang and took out her binder of CDs fro her messenger bag. She choose her Offspring CD, Splinter.

Sammy came running out his backpack thrown haphazardly on one shoulder, his skateboard in his other hand. Serena turned to him when he jumped into the car, "You know it's against the rules for you to skateboard during school?"

"Look who's talking, you're the queen of breaking rules."

"Rules are meant to be broken," Serena said simply, a smile playing on her lips.

"Then why are you lecturing me on what I can't do during school?"

"Cause I'm responsible for you," she said simply, turning up the volume of her radio when the song Hit That started playing.

"I wasn't intending to skate during school, it's for open campus during lunch."

"I'm not telling you, you can't skate during school," Sammy was about the open his mouth before Serena continued, "I'm telling you just don't get caught."


End file.
